Present for Stranger
by Gokudera J. Vie
Summary: Di hari bersalju, di pertengahan Desember.


Present for Stranger

A Nabari no Ou Fanfiction

Written by Gokudera J. Vie

Disclaimer : Nabari no Ou ©Yuhki Kamatani

Warning : AR, bersetting beberapa tahun setelah Yoite meninggal, -of course- very OOC, some typo, etc. Don't like? Don't read?

# # #

Hari ini adalah pertengahan bulan Desember, Miharu tak ingat tanggal berapa tepatnya, tapi yang jelas sekarang adalah pertengahan bulan Desember. Cuaca yang sangat dingin ini benar-benar tidak cocok untuk pergi keluar rumah, tapi kenapa seorang Miharu yang jelas sekali cuek dan anti-repotnya rela pergi keluar hanya karena dimintai tolong Raimei mengantarkan makanan untuk Raikou? Entahlah, Miharu sendiri tidak tahu kenapa, dia hanya mau saja.

Salah satu jalan yang dilewati Miharu untuk sampai ke tempat Raikou adalah jalanan pertokoan, dimana ratusan bangunan memajang aneka barang di etalasenya. Dan salah satu toko yang menarik perhatiannya adalah sebuah toko pakaian. Ah, mungkin lebih tepat dikatakan bahwa sebuah benda yang dipajang di etalase-lah yang menarik perhatian Miharu dari pada tokonya.

Miharu sendiri tak sadar kalau dirinya sudah berhenti berjalan dan hanya berdiri diam memandangi topi yang terpajang di etalase. Kalau saja seorang pegawai tak menegurnya, mungkin Miharu bisa berdiri selamanya disana.

"Anda ingin melihat-lihat ke dalam, nona?" Tanya sang pegawai.

Sebuah perempatan muncul di dahi Miharu. Terkadang dia memang sebal dengan wajah manis serta perawakan mungil miliknya, yang meskipun sendirinya sudah berumur nyaris 23 tahun, membuatnya tampak seperti anak perempuan berumur 20 tahun. Ah, bukankah harusnya orang-orang menyadari bahwa seperti apa pun penampilannya, Miharu tetaplah lelaki, tampak jelas dia tak punya pinggul dan dada.

"Ah, maaf tapi saya pria," kata Miharu berusaha sabar.

Sang penjaga toko hanya bisa memerah malu mendengarnya kemudian meminta maaf. Setelahnya wanita malang itu mengajak Miharu masuk ke dalam toko untuk melihat-lihat. Awalnya memang Miharu sempat ragu, tapi akhirnya dia menerima tawaran itu. Entah kenapa, dia sedikit terobsesi dengan topi yang sedari tadi menarik perhatiannya.

Cukup lama dia hanya memandangi topi itu sementara sang penjaga toko sibuk berceloteh tentang hal lain, kemudian dengan kadar cuek dia meninggalkan sang karyawati itu bicara seorang diri sementara dia meminta karyawan lain untuk membungkuskan topi yang menarik perhatiannya itu. Setelah membayar, dia langsung berjalan pergi.

# # #

Miharu hanya berjalan tak tentu arah, mengikuti langkah kaki membawanya. Tak jelas dia kemana perginya, tapi yang jelas juga bukan ke tempat Raikou. Intinya dia berjalan ke jalan yang berbeda, tak tahu apa sebabnya, seolah ada sesuatu yang tak kasat mata sedang menariknya. Sampai akhirnya, Miharu berhenti di sebuah jembatan.

"Ng? dimana ini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Baginya tempat itu asing sekaligus tidak asing, seperti dia sudah pernah mendatangi tempat itu sebelumnya. Dan berdiri di tempat itu, membuatnya merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti yang sering dirasakannya ketika mampir ke rumah Yukimi. "Ada hubungannya kah dengan 'orang itu'?" gumamnya lagi.

Yang dimaksud 'orang itu' oleh Miharu adalah orang yang pernah dilenyapkan eksistensinya lima tahun yang lalu oleh Miharu. Tapi mungkin tidak tepat juga bila dikatakan melenyapkan, karena kalau lenyap, maka Miharu tidak akan pernah mengingat bahwa dirinya sudah menghapus keberadaan orang tersebut.

Tanpa sadar Miharu menyentuh dadanya, kebiasaan saat berusaha mencari pecahan ingatan akan 'orang itu'. Matanya menatap nyalang salju yang mulai turun perlahan. Entah kenapa, entah kejadian apa yang terlupakan serta terlewatkan olehnya, hatinya begitu pedih tak terkira melihat salju berjatuhan di sekitar jembatan ini.

"Kakak tidak kedinginan?" sebuah suara anak-anak yang terdengar manis menelusup ke pendengaran Miharu.

Dengan gerakan perlahan, nyaris seperti gerakan slow motion dalam adegan action, Miharu menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan bawah, membuatnya menatap sesosok bocah laki-laki yang kira-kira berumur delapan tahun dengan rambut hitam pendek dan mata hijau yang jernih.

Deg!

Seolah-olah sesuatu baru saja menghantam dadanya, hingga menimbulkan rasa nyeri yang jauh lebih menyakitkan daripada biasanya, membuatnya untuk sesaat melupakan keberadaan anak kecil di hadapannya. Lagi-lagi tanpa sadar, hanya perbuatan spontan, Miharu menekankan telapak tangannya lebih kuat ke dadanya yang terasa nyeri itu.

"Kakak baik-baik saja?" suara yang juga-entah kenapa- terasa familiar itu berhasil membuat Miharu tersentak.

Sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan tersungging di bibirnya. "Tidak apa," jawabnya. Mata Miharu kembali menatap wajah dari si bocah. Ah, sekarang rasa nyeri yang berbedalah yang dirasakan Miharu. Rasa nyeri kali ini diakibatkan rasa sesak karena kerinduan yang membuncah. Rindu, Miharu rindu. Merindukan sesuatu yang dia sendiri tak tahu jelasnya apa. Rindu pada sesuatu yang –mungkin- dulu dihapusnya itu.

Sebuah syal tiba-tiba dikalungkan ke leher Miharu selagi pemuda itu terhanyut dalam arus pikirannya sendiri. "Ah," ucapnya spontan karena kaget. Ternyata bocah lelaki yang sedari tadi menemaninyalah yang memakaikan syal itu.

"Kalau kedinginan, nanti sakit," anak kecil itu beralasan, senyum yang ditunjukkan anak itu sekali lagi berhasil membuat asma Miharu nyaris kumat.

Dahi Miharu nyaris berkerut. "Kau sendiri tidakkah akan kedinginan kalau syal ini kau berikan padaku?" tanyanya. Dipandangnya sekali lagi bocah itu, kali ini secara menyeluruh dari atas sampai ke bawah. "Kulihat bajumu tidak terlalu tebal untuk mengahalau hawa dingin."

"Tidak apa," kata anak itu. "Oh ya, kak, kenalan yuk!" ajak anak itu. "Kakak ini wajahnya manis sekali sih, jadi tanpa sadar aku terpesona dan berjalan kemari menghampiri," sebuah pulasan merah jambu terlihat di pipinya.

"Aku ini laki-laki lho," kata Miharu sambil mencubit pipi si bocah, membuat anak itu mengaduh kesakitan. "Dan sebelum menanyakan nama orang, kau harus memberitahu namamu dulu lho!" lagi-lagi, entah kenapa, Miharu bisa begitu akrab dengan bocah asing yang pertama kali ditemuinya ini.

"Nha-mha-khu Yho-hi-the!" kata bocah itu tidak jelas karena pipinya masih dicubit Miharu. Tapi kalimat tidak jelas itu sudah cukup untuk membuat tubuh Miharu kaku seolah membeku.

_Namaku Yoite,…_

"Yoi-te?" Tanya Miharu terpatah, sambil melepaskan cubitannya tanpa sadar.

Bocah itu mengangguk. "Iya, kalau kakak, namanya siapa?"

"Eh? Rokujo Miharu," jawabnya spontan, tak perlu berpikir, karena pada kenyataannya dia tidak dapat memikirkan hal lain selain nama Yoite.

"Nama yang cantik ya, seperti orangnya," kata Yoite sambil tersenyum lima jari, dan hal itulah yang tampaknya memancing kesadaran Miharu untuk kembali ke tempat itu.

"Namamu juga lucu, mirip seperti nama kucingku," kata Miharu dan seenaknya mengklaim kucing Yukimi sebagai kucingnya.

"Benarkah? Benarkah?" Tanya Yoite antusias, dan langsung dijawab Miharu dengan anggukan. "Kalau benar seperti itu, aku akan senang sekali. Soalnya, aku bernama Yoite karena sepertinya orang-orang membenciku," lanjut Yoite.

Suasana hening untuk sejenak.

Pluk,…

Sebuah topi, topi yang tadi dibeli Miharu, jatuh ke kepala Yoite, tepatnya sih ditekankan Miharu ke kepala Yoite.

"Aku tadi membelinya tanpa tahu alasannya, jadi itu hadiah untukmu saja, biar tidak kedingingan. Aku tidak butuh, karena aku sudah punya syal ini," kata Miharu sambil menyentuh syal pemberian Yoite. "Dan jangan pernah berpikir bahwa semua orang membencimu. Kalau pun seluruh dunia membencimu, maka kau tinggal pulang ke tempatku, dan kita menjadi keluarga. Kau tidak akan lagi kesepian," lanjutnya.

Yoite yang terperangah menatap sosok Miharu yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Walau pun kata-kata Miharu keren sekali, tapi entah kenapa mengucapkan hal itu dan mendengar kata-kata Yoite membuat Miharu marah dan ingin menagis, membuatnya merasa persis sama seperti bocah berusia 15 tahun dari sosoknya dulu.

Tanpa diduga, Yoite tersenyum. "Kalau kakak juga kesepian, kakak tinggal pergi ke jembatan ini. Maka aku akan selalu ada untuk menemani kakak," kata Yoite. "Tapi kalau pun kakak tidak ke jembatan ini, aku akan selalu ada dimana pun kakak berada. Jadi, saat kakak kesepian, ingatlah bahwa aku selalu ada di hati kakak, aku hidup di hatimu, Miharu."

Setetes bening air mata jatuh ke atas salju yang bertumpuk di bawah kaki Miharu, entah membeku atau terserap oleh tanah, yang jelas Miharu menangis. "Yoite," gumamnya sambil menutup wajah dengan tangan, berusaha meredam tangis yang terlanjur pecah. Terserah orang mau bilang apa, tapi yang namanya perasaan sedih-setegar apapun orang yang mengalaminya- pasti terkadang membuat kita ingin menangis bukan?

Dan seterusnya, Miharu menangis sambil berulang kali menyebut nama Yoite sampai hatinya lega. Begitu membuka mata, bocah Yoite sudah menghilang. Sekali lagi tanpa sadar, Miharu menekan dadanya. _Ah, tak apa_, pikirnya. _Yoite selalu ada di hatiku bukan?_

Mungkin, sudah takdir Miharu untuk membeli topi itu dan memberikannya pada Yoite. Dan mungkin, Yoite adalah memang orang yang penting bagi Miharu, dan orang yang sudah dihapuskan keberadaannya oleh Miharu. Meski terhapus, meski harus terlupakan, dalam lubuk hati yang terdalam, pasti ada secuil pecahan ingatan tentang dia.

O W A R I

A/N : Fic kedua di Fandom ini.

Seperti biasa, saya Cuma minta kritik dan saran.

Terima kasih pada yang sudah membaca cerita abal ini, dan juga maaf bila ada kesalahan yang menyinggung perasaan.

20-01-2011


End file.
